1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to unified messaging and more specifically to prioritizing transcriptions for message, such as a voicemail, in a unified messaging system.
2. Introduction
Unified messaging (UM) is an approach to integrate messages which are created, transmitted, and stored in different communication media into a single interface which is accessible from a wide array of devices. For example, a unified messaging interface can be accessible via desktop or laptop computer, a web interface, smart phone, cellular phone, landline phone, and so forth. A UM server can pass transcribable messages, such as voicemail, video mail, images, and other audiovisual messages to a transcription server for transcription.
Message transcription is a very resource intensive process, requiring a significant amount of processing power and memory. Some UM subscribers access their messages very quickly and others wait for an extended period of time to access their messages. One solution to solve this problem is to devote additional resources to transcription, such as purchasing more or faster memory, processors, bandwidth, or even additional transcription servers. However, this approach may not be feasible due to high cost. Further, this approach wastes computing resources during low-demand periods.